The present invention relates to a rope hook for catching, dragging or fastening ropes. Rope hooks are widely used in trucks and other vehicles for tying goods and equipments.
Japanese Utility Model Application, provisional publication No. 53-84820 discloses one conventional example. In this example, downwardly bent rope hooks are fixed to both sides of a floor board, or a top of each side board, of a load carring platform of a truck. Therefore, the rope hooks always project outwardly. The rope hooks of this example are undesirable in that they tend to catch clothes of persons working or walking nearby, that they tend to strike against pedestrians or other objects when the vehicle is moving, and that they injure the appearance of the vehicle.
Another conventional example is shown in Japanese Utility Model Application, provisional publication No. 55-136639. In this example, rope hooks are concealed in a groove formed in each side board on the inboard side when they are not used. According to the need, each rope hook is rotated to a position in which the rope hook is projected, and received in a notch formed in the side board on the outer side. However, the rope hooks of this type are not satisfactory in that the outwardly facing notches injure the appearance of the vehicle, that operations for projecting and retracting the rope hooks are troublesome, and that it is difficult to rotate the rope hooks to the projected position after loading.